Love in Death March
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Kalian pasti pernah baca komik Eyeshield 21 vol.9, di bab 78th down, kalian akan menemukan dimana Mamori memasangkan perban dilutut kanan Hiruma yang terluka karena terus berlari melakukan Death March. Fanfic ini menceritakan lanjutan scene itu   Kekeke..


**Love in Death March**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

** Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasoyouichi <strong>di sini akan menghadirkan fanfic yang akan mengawali _comeback_-nya Saso di FFn, setelah 1 tahun yang dimulai dari Oktober 2010- sekarang 2011

Kekeke..

Ide membuat fanfic ini muncul ketika Saso mulai ngulang baca komik Eyeshield 21 di jaman liburan ini

Nah, pas nge-baca komik ES21 vol.9, 78th down 'Very Far Away Las Vegas', Saso mulai ngayal dengan adegan-adegan disitu

Soalnya Riichiro & Yusuke buat Saso pengen tau kelanjutan adegannya, apalagi ada scene Hiruma & Mamori berduaan

Itu lho, adegan Mamori memasangkan perban dilutut kanan Hiruma *kedip-kedip* *ditendang Juumonji*

Jadi Saso tambah percakapan dan dialognya

Hahaha

Kalau bisa, sebelum baca fanfic-nya, disamping readers udah ada komik ES21 vol.9 ya, supaya lebih jelas penggambaran tempatnya^^

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Saat seluruh anggota tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats berada di Amerika untuk melakukan _Death March_ yang diawasi oleh Doburoku sensei. Doburoku adalah guru Hiruma, Kurita dan Musashi saat mereka di SMP. Mereka semua sudah bertekad untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka dengan melakukan latihan di Amerika. Dan dari sini mulailah latihan neraka itu.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini? Pesawat sebentar lagi mau berangkat lho," ucap Mamori yang sudah turun dari pesawat.<p>

"Begini Mamori, semua anggota Devil Bats memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan neraka di Amerika. Kami sudah merobek semua tiket pesawat kami," kata Doburoku sensei menjelaskan. Sena lalu menunjuk lembara-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di tanah.

"Latihan neraka?" Mamori langsung melirik kearah Hiruma. "Ini pasti idemu 'kan Hiruma?" lanjut Mamori.

"Kekeke, tentu saja manager sialan. Mereka yang mau sendiri ikut denganku. Ini bukan salahku," bela Hiruma.

"Sena kenapa kau juga ikut merobek tiketmu? Latihan ini pasti berbahaya sekali," Mamori khawatir karena Sena juga berniat untuk ikut melakukan latihan neraka ini.

"Ti..Tidak apa- apa Kak Mamori. Ini juga tugasku sebagai manager," Sena mengutarakan alasannya. Dia masih belum diizinkan Hiruma untuk mengatakan kepada Mamori bahwa Ia itu adalah Eyeshield 21 yang sebenarnya.

"Apa Mamori tidak tau kalau Sena itu..." Togano belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiruma sudah menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan menempelkan ujung senjatanya ke kepala Togano sambil menyeringai setan.

"Hiruma! Singkirkan senjatamu itu darinya!" perintah Mamori. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Hiruma langsung menarik senjatanya menjauh dari Togano.

"Jadi kau sekarang mau ikut denganku atau tidak?" tanya Hiruma yang membutuhkan keputusan dari manager-nya itu.

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku tidak mau kau menyiksa Sena!" Mamori mengambil tempat di samping kiri Sena.

"Apa benar? Di Amerika nggak ada yang jual kue sus Kariya lho," goda Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Aku tahan kok walaupun nggak makan kue Sus 40 hari!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya tanda Ia sebal dengan perkataan Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Oke, semuanya ikut dalam latihan neraka ini! YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma bersemangat.

"Apa kita harus mulai sekarang?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Apa ada alasan untuk menundanya?" tanya Doburoku sensei lagi.

"Tidak ada MAX! Mari kita mulai latihannya!" seru seseorang yang mirip dengan monyet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Monta.

KRUUUYUKK..

Mendengar suara itu, semua anggota Devil Bats saling berpandangan. Saling mencari asal dari suara tersebut. Terlihat Mamori memegangi perutnya.

"Itu suara perutmu ya manager sialan?" tebak Hiruma.

"Maaf," Mamori malu karena Hiruma tau itu suara perutnya. Mamori lapar karena memang dari tadi dia belum makan apapun.

"Aku juga lapar, Hiruma," ucap Kurita. Semua anggota Devil Bats juga mengangguk setuju. Mereka semua lapar.

"Kalian ini! Baiklah kita makan dulu," Hiruma mengalah dengan anggota yang lain. Kalau mereka tidak makan mereka juga tidak bisa latihan 'kan? Ucapan Hiruma tadi langsung disambut dengan sorak sorai anggota tim yang sedang kelaparan.

"Tumben kau perhatian?" Mamori langsung menyikut Hiruma yang sekarang sudah ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Setelah makan, mereka akan kusiksa! Kekekeke!" Hiruma menyeringai dengan senangnya.

"Dasar setan," ucap Mamori dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau manager setan,"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Hiruma!" Mamori memberikan penolakan tak lupa menggembungkan pipinya. Hiruma melakukan hal yang terduga-duga. Hiruma mengusap kepala Mamori dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang tak kalah lembut dari jari-jari panjangnya yang mengusap kepala Mamori. Mamori berdiri mematung, melihat punggung Hiruma yang berlalu keluar bandara. Tertegun dengan apa yang barusan Hiruma lakukan. Ini pertama kali baginya, ada laki-laki yang mengusap kepalanya selain ayahnya.

"_Senyumnya beda dengan yang biasanya. Senyum yang lembut tanpa seringai setannya." _Mamori terpesona dengan Hiruma. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Banyak kejadian yang membuatnya terpesona dengan Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>[direstoran Footers]<strong>

Anggota Devil Bats sedang makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Doburoku sensei, Monta, Sena, Kurita, Daikichi, Yukimitsu dan Ha-ha bersaudara duduk disatu meja yang sama. Di depan mereka banyak sekali makanan yang telah disajikan. Semua makan dengan lahapnya. Mulut Kurita penuh dengan ayam goreng.

"Jadi Sena itu Eyeshield 21!" tanya Kuroki dengan nada berteriak. Kuroki juga mengacungkan sebotol minuman ke wajah Sena.

"Sssst..." Sena mengisyaratkan dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir agar Kuroki tidak berbicara dengan suara yang keras. Sena langsung melirik Mamori yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Soal Notre Dome itu juga bohongan ya?" tebak Togano. "Hehehe," lanjut Togano sambil meminum minuman yang dipegangnya.

"Hei, kalian. Di majalah Monthly American Football, ada daftar peserta turnamen musim gugur wilayah tokyo," seru Hiruma dari meja disebelah mereka.

Semuanya langsung menghampiri Hiruma untuk melihat daftar peserta turnamen musim gugur di laptop Hiruma. Ada sebanyak 35 tim Amefuto yang akan bertanding.

"Aah, sebentar lagi turnamen musim gugur ya!" ucap Kurita dengan gemetaran. Kurita langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Deimon disini dan Ojo disana, jadi.." ucap Sena sambil menunjuk nama Deimon Devil Bats di laptop Hiruma.

"Kita baru ketemu Ojo di final, ya" kata Monta melanjutkan kalimat Sena.

"Siapa lawan pertama kita?" tanya Mamori yang datang ke sebelah Hiruma sambil membawa segelas minuman dingin dan sepiring ayam goreng.

"SMU Amino." jawab Hiruma sambil menggigit ayam goreng dipiring yang Mamori bawa. Tangan panjangnya bergerak menggeserkan cursor menunjuk nama Amino Cyborgs.

Ya, lawan pertama Deimon di turnamen musim gugur adalah Amino Cyborgs. SMU Amino adalah sekolah kedokteran nomor satu. SMU cabang dari Universitas Amino. Sekolah ini setiap tahunnya akan memfokuskan diri dalam satu bidang olahraga. Tim Amino Cyborgs memiliki kapten yang bernama Atsushi Munakata.

* * *

><p>Selesainya anggota Deimon Devil Bats makan, mereka segera berkumpul disekitar truk Devil Bats milik Doburoku sensei. Mereka akan mulai latihan mereka, DEATH MARCH!<p>

"Habis isi bensin ini, uangku juga habis," kata Doburoku sensei yang tampak sedang mengisi bahan bakar untuk truknya.

"Lagian itu bukan uang buat tiket pesawat pulang ke Jepang," jawab Hiruma yang berdiri dibelakang Doburoku sensei dengan menggandeng senjata di bahu kanannya.

"Gimana cara kita pulang buat turnamen musim gugur?" tanya Sena dengan wajah cemas.

"Jalan kaki sampai Jepang." Jawab Hiruma santai dengan balon dari permen karet _less sugar_-nya.

"HAAAAAA!" teriak Ha-ha brothers tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma yang memang tidak masuk akal.

"Jalan?" tanya Yukimitsu tidak percaya. Lalu, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Gimana cara lewatin lautnya?"

Hiruma menjawab seperti ini, "Kita bisa kumpulin uang jalan sampai pesisir barat. Tiket kapal ke Jepang juga lebih murah kalau dari darat,"

"Untunglah kalau begitu.." jawab Yukimitsu lega.

"Kumpulin uang di pesisir barat? Tempat tujuannya...?" tanya Mamori yang saat itu melintas didekat Hiruma dan mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Las Vegas!" ucap Hiruma dan Doburoku sensei bersamaan.

"Itu, sih nggak bisa dibilang kumpulin!" Mamori menghela napas setelah mendengar kata Las Vegas. Yukimitsu, Sena dan Monta hanya bisa kaget dan mematung disamping Mamori.

Kalian semua tau, Las Vegas itu tempat apaan. Las Vegas mempunyai banyak tempat permainan seperti _Roulette, Slot Machine, Craps _dan _Black Jack_. Disana kalian bisa memperoleh uang atau menghabiskan uang kalian dengan waktu yang singkat. Kalian bisa mempertaruhkan uang dalam permainan yang ada disana. Uang itu bisa saja bertambah bisa juga habis. Tergantung dari seberapa besar tingkat keberuntungan kalian atau seberapa pintar dan cerdiknya kalian.

"Oke kita berangkat! Dalam 40 hari dari Texas sampai Las Vegas jaraknya 2000km. Ultra training lintas Amerika!" seru Doburoku sensei.

"HIIIII!" Sena dan lainnya ketakutan.

"Inikah Death March?" tanya Monta.

"Benar-benar Neraka.." seru Sena.

"Kekeke, Death March nggak semudah itu," kata Hiruma mejelaskan sambil mengambil senjatanya dari sebuah kotak besi yang cukup besar.

"Karena porsi latihan 3 tahun akan dilakukan Cuma dalam 40 hari, kita harus marathon sambil latihan posisi masing-masing!" lanjut Hiruma.

"SQUARE IN!" teriak Hiruma kepada anggota backs sambil menembaki mereka dengan 2 senapan sekaligus.

"HYAAA!" Monta seketika langsung loncat dan berlari mengikuti perintah Hiruma.

"Untuk kita diposisi line," Kurita merasa lega karena tidak perlu ikut lari bersama Hiruma.

"Begitukah? Bensinnya tidak cukup buat sampai pesisir barat. Apa barang-barang dan truk Devil Bats ini mau kalian tinggalin?" tanya Doburoku sensei.

"He..?" semua lineman Devil Bats bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Doburoku sensei.

Kalau tugas para backs adalah lari mengikuti rute pass yang diteriakan Hiruma, tugas lineman adalah mendorong truk Devil Bats sampai ke pesisir barat karena bensinnya tidak akan cukup untuk 2000km. Sedangkan tugas Sena sebagai Running Back adalah lari sambil menendang batu. Jika batu itu hilang, Sena akan mengulang larinya lagi dari awal.

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah kembali ketempat persembunyiannya. Langit berubah warna menjadi sedikit gelap. Group backs yang dipimpim Hiruma sudah berhenti dipinggir jalan dan meninggalkan jauh group lineman.<p>

"Tch, mana para lineman sialan itu? Mereka lambat sekali!" ucap Hiruma kesal. Hiruma duduk dipinggir jalan diatas kotak besi yang berisi senjata yang Ia bawa sejak tadi. Yukimitsu, Sena dan Monta kelelahan sampai-sampai mereka tiduran dipinggir jalan.

"Baiklah, aku telpon saja manager sialan itu," Hiruma lalu menelpon Mamori.

Tuut... Tuut.. Tuut..

Terdengar bunyi seperti diatas tanda telpon sedang disambungkan. Author tau Mamori tidak menggunakan ringbacktone untuk nomornya, karena menurut Mamori lebih baik uangnya digunakan untuk membeli kue sus Kariya kesukaannya.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Hiruma?" kata Mamori.

"Hei, manager sialan, kalian ada dimana? Kalian tertinggal jauh dari group backs,"

"Ne Hiruma, kami mungkin baru berjalan setengah dari pada group backs. Oh ya, namaku bukan manager sialan, Hiruma!"

"Terserah aku mau manggil apa, manager sialan! Secepatnya menyusul, anak-anak sialan itu sekarang sudah mau mati kelelahan,"

"Huh, becandanya jelek! Baiklah, Hiruma," jawab Mamori menyanggupi dan langsung menutup telponnya.

"Prikitiew.." ucap Author nyasar.

"Doburoku sensei, sepertinya kita harus segera menyusul Hiruma, mereka pasti sangat kelelahan dan haus," jiwa keibu-ibuan Mamori muncul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mamori,"

"Kalian semua para lineman, ayo naik ke truk. Kita harus segera menyusul group backs!" perintah Doburoku sensei.

"Baiklah sensei," jawab Kurita lemah.

"Syukurlah," ucap Ha-ha brothers lega dan langsung naik ke atas truk dengan lemas. Diatas truk para lineman pada tiduran kelelahan, senasib dengan group backs disana.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam, group lineman telah bergabung dengan group backs. Semua berkumpul diatas truk untuk membicarakan latihan mereka. Doburoku sensei sedang menjelaskan apa itu pemulihan super. Kalau otot diistirahatkan, tenaga yang tersisa akan bertambah dibanding sebelumnya. Itulah fenomena 'Pemulihan Super'. Setelah latihan, mereka harus istirahat paling tidak 24 jam. Tapi, karena mereka hanya mempunyai waktu 40 hari, mereka melakukan porsi latihan untuk 2 hari dalam 1 hari. Dengan porsi latihan yang 2x berarti pemulihan supernya juga 2x lipat.<p>

"Semalam suntuk kita latihan buat porsi 2 hari!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan peluru kearah Sena, Monta dan Yukimitsu. Mereka semua memakai senter dikepala mereka dan mulai latihan lagi.

"Latihan semalam suntuk buat 2 hari mana bisa gantiin istirahat sehari!" seru Togano sambil mendorong truk dari belakang.

"Otakmu pasti nggak beres! Sialan!" sekarang giliran Kuroki yang memakai kata 'sialan'.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lambat cebol!" teriak Hiruma yang melihat kebelakang kearah Sena.

"Habis batunya nggak kelihatan," ujar Sena yang lagi celingukan lihat kanan lihat kiri memperhatikan batu yang ditendangnya.

TUK..

"Ah.." desah Sena karena batunya masuk ke semak-semak di pinggir jalan.

"Sebenarnya menendang batu itu susah banget.." ucap Sena dengan nada butuh dikasihani.

"Baru sadar ya?" tanya Hiruma santai.

Mengingat ucapan Doburoku sensei, jika batu hilang, Sena harus mengulang lagi dari awal, Sena langsung mencari batu itu.

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah selesai latihan malam ini dan berhenti dipinggir jalan untuk beristirahat. Semua anggota Devil Bats tepar! Kecuali <em>akuma<em> itu, Hiruma Youichi. Doburoku memberikan es batu untuk mendinginkan otot mereka. Mamori ikut membatu memasangkan icing kepada semua anggota Devil Bats.

"Pakai icing yang benar. Jangan sampai bengkak!" nasehat Doburoku sensei.

"Hyaaa, enak, dingin!" seru Kurita yang sudah memakai icing disekitar lengannya.

"Setelah 24 jam kita berangkat lagi," ujar Hiruma mengingatkan. Hiruma berlalu menuju samping truk dengan menggandeng AK-47 tercintanya dan menggendong kotak besi yang cukup besar. Tangan kirinya, Ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kayaknya Hiruma saja yang nggak apa-apa," tebak Sena yang melihat Hiruma tetap bertingkah seperti tidak merasa kelelahan sedikit pun.

"Padahal mestinya capek banget. Sambil latihan, menembak dan teriakin rute pass, Dia memberi perintah sambil bawa barang berat," seru Yukimitsu yang mengingat latihannya tadi dengan Hiruma.

"Hebat!" puji Sena.

"Tuh lihat, kalau latihan yang benar kita bisa kayak begitu!" seru Monta bersemangat.

Semuanya berkumpul di samping truk. Mereka harus mengistirahatkan badannya untuk latihan besok pagi. Mamori melihat kearah Hiruma. Mamori heran, Hiruma pasti juga kelahan. Mamori mengikuti pikirannya untuk menghampiri Hiruma yang menyendiri dibalik truk. Mamori tak lupa membawa kotak kesehatan.

* * *

><p><strong>Mamori P.O.V<strong>

"Ternyata kau disini Hiruma," Hiruma duduk diatas kotak besi yang dibedirikannya. Laptop kesayangannya duduk manis dipangkuannya. Celana panjang hitamnya sebelah kanan, Ia gulung sampai lutut. Terlihat, lutut kanannya bengkak. Pasti ini karena latihan tadi.

"Tepat dugaanku. Lututmu pasti bengkak karena berlari tadi. Sekuat apapun orang, kalau lari dari tadi siang sampai larut malam begini, lututnya pasti sakit." Hiruma tetap diam, sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku duduk ditanah didepan Hiruma dan langsung memasangkan perban di lutut kanan Hiruma.

Hiruma melihat kearahku dan berkata, " Ngapain kamu, manager sialan? Jagain aja bocah-bocah itu sana," Hiruma memakan permen karet _less sugar_ setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku nggak akan pergi. Diamkan lututmu!" perintahku pada Hiruma. Ia langsung diam. Hiruma pasti heran denganku, kenapa aku begitu perhatian dengannya. Tentu saja aku perhatian, Dia 'kan termasuk anggota Devil Bats juga. Dan juga, Hiruma itu baik dan mmm keren. Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengerakan kaki kanannya.

"Tu.. Apaan, sih. Hei, diam dong!" perintahku.

"Kalau kau menggerakan kakimu, aku jadi susah memasang perbannya, Hiruma,"

"Terserah aku, manager sialan. Ini 'kan kakiku,"

"Kalau lututmu tambah bengkak, aku jadi ikutan susah! Diam dong!" perintahku.

"Apa imbalannya kalau aku mendiamkan kakiku?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ha? Tentu saja lututmu jadi tidak sakit lagi," jawabku. Aku melanjutkan memasang perban dilutut Hiruma.

"_Hiruma ini seperti anak kecil saja, kekanak-kanakan,"_

"Oke, sudah selesai." Aku menepuk kedua tanganku. Setelah bersusah payah memasang perban dilutut Hiruma, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Hmm," Hiruma hanya berdeham.

"Kau haus? Mau aku buatkan kopi?"

"Kopi hitam,"

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Aku segera menuju ke tempat anggota lain berkumpul. Aku sudah membeli beberapa bungkus kopi, karena aku tau Hiruma suka kopi. Ku ambil gelas lalu kutuangkan air panas dari termos dan aku campur dengan bubuk kopi yang sudah aku siapkan. Tidak terlalu panas dan tanpa gula. Kopi kesukaan Hiruma. Aku tau sekali apa yang Hiruma suka dan yang tidak Ia suka. Satu _cup_ kopi ala Mamori Anezaki sudah jadi. Sebelum menjadi dingin, aku langsung menuju ke tempat Hiruma.

"Ini kopinya, minum selagi hangat Hiruma," kataku sambil menyerahkan kopi yang ku buat tadi. Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan menerima kopi buatanku. Hiruma meminum kopiku tadi dengan santai. Aku menunggu Hiruma memberikan komentar tentang kopi buatanku. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang diucapkan Hiruma.

"Nggak ada komentar. Berarti kopi buatanku sempurna," Aku pun tersenyum senang.

"Kekeke, apa kau gila senyam-senyum sendiri, manager sialan?" Hiruma mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Aku tidak gila, Hiruma," ujarku dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Apa kau mau berdiri seperti itu terus?"

"Ah, benar juga," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sejak kapan suasana menjadi kaku seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ketempat Sena saja," Aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah tetapi ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku.

"Kau duduk disini saja manager sialan," Hiruma menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Huh, kalau kau mau aku duduk di sampingmu, kau tinggal bilang, nggak perlu menarik tanganku 'kan, Hiruma?" ucapku lalu duduk di kotak besi disebelah Hiruma. Karena kotak besi itu tidak terlalu panjang, Aku duduk sangat dekat dengan Hiruma. Aku bisa merasakan aroma badan Hiruma. Aroma mint. Aroma mint yang memabukan. Walau dari tadi berlari, badan Hiruma tetap harum.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Aku berdebar. Aku langsung menatap Hiruma disebelah aku.

"_Apa mungkin aku berdebar seperti ini karena... Hiruma?"_ tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Hiruma melihatku. Mungkin dia tau, kalau Aku dari tadi menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku, manager sialan? Kau terpesona denganku?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma menatap mataku tajam. Aku bisa melihat mata emerald Hiruma. Sepertinya Aku terhisap kedalam keindahan matanya. Hiruma menghipnotisku!

"Indah..." tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan satu kata yang membuatku salah tingkah. Aku langsung tersadar dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanan.

"Kekeke! Kau sudah gila ya manager sialan? Apanya yang indah? Otakmu sudah rusak karena udah nggak makan kue sus Kariya beberapa hari ini ya?" ledek Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini!" ucapku dengan pipi menggembung dan tanpa sadar aku memukul bahu Hiruma.

"Kau sudah berani memukulku ya?" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai setannya.

"Hehe, aku tidak sengaja," kataku dengan wajah tidak ada rasa bersalah.

"Hiruma, kau nggak perlu berpura-pura kuat, kau bisa santai saat bersamaku," Aku tersenyum kearah Hiruma.

"Pandai sekali kau berbicara, manager sialan," ucapnya sambil meminum habis kopi yang kubuatkan. Diletakannya_ cup_ kosong itu di tanah.

"Mau tambah?" tawarku pada Hiruma.

"Tidak,"

"Aku berharap, setelah semua anggota berhasil menyelesaikan latihan yang berat ini, kita bisa mengalahkan semua lawan-lawan kita di turnamen musim gugur. Sama-sama menuju ke Christmas Bowl!"

TUK..

Aku merasakan ada kepala seseorang yang bersandar dibahuku. Saat ini aku lebih berdebar dari pada tadi. Hah, Hiruma menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Dia tertidur dibahuku! Aku dapat mencium betapa harumnya rambut Hiruma. Kugerakan tangan kiriku mendekati kepala Hiruma. Dengan keberanianku, kuusap poni Hiruma yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Nggak diduga, rambut Hiruma sangat lembut," ucapku dengan suara pelan agar tak membangunkan setan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang dibahuku.

GREEP..

Hiruma tiba-tiba memegang tangan kananku tetap dengan mata terpejam. Hiruma menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat. Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang.

"Hi..Hiruma.." ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

"Tetap seperti ini dan jangan bergerak," Hiruma memberikan perintahnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menuruti kata Hiruma. Aku sangat menikmati saat seperti ini. Mau apapun kata orang, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku senang ketika Aku bersama dengan Hiruma. Aku terus tersenyum. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Aku dan Hiruma seperti ini. Aku ingin saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku ingin Hiruma tau perasaanku. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan hal ini. Aku harus siap.

"Hi..Hiru..Hiruma.. Aku me.."

Kurasakan ada bibir seseorang di bibirku. Hiruma menciumku! Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Rasanya mau loncat keluar dari badanku. Tanpa aba-aba, Aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku dapat merasakan rasa permen karet _less sugar_ yang Hiruma makan tadi. Aku juga bisa merasakan rasa kopi hitam yang tadi kubuatkan untuknya. Hiruma menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Ini ciuman pertama perlu waktu lama untuk membuatku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku seperti melayang ke langit ke tuju, berenang bersama ikan paus biru dan bernyanyi dengan Super Junior-Lee Dong Hae *bias author ini*. Hiruma melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Ia menatapku. Aku juga balas menatapnya.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Huh, kau merusak suasana saja dengan kekehanmu itu, Hiruma," Aku merubah arah ku duduk. Aku duduk membelakanginya sekarang.

Hiruma membalikan badanku dan mencium keningku. Hari ini aku mendapatkan dua kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kubayangkan dari Hiruma. Kejadian ini tak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku. Kupeluk Hiruma sangat erat, setelah Ia melepaskan ciumannya di keningku. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya. DEG DEG DEG. Berdebar sangat cepat. Sepertinya perasaanku sampai ke Hiruma. Aku yakin, Hiruma tau perasaanku. Dan Aku juga yakin, perasaan Hiruma sama denganku.

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeei, selesai juga fanfic <strong>Hirumamo<strong> ini XD

*guling-guling di lantai*

**Saso** harap readers suka sama fic ini^^

Saso juga masih punya satu fanfic Hirumamo lagi, masih dalam proses pembuatan

Tunggu tanggal mainnya^^

Yang punya ide tapi malas buat fanfic, mungkin Saso bisa membantu membuatkan fanficnya untuk kalian *plak*

Bisa kita diskusikan lho *ditembak Hiruma dengan AK-47*

Yang mau mengakrabkan diri dengan author bisa disini

Fb : Sekar D. Saso

Twitter : sekarrns (double 'r')

Let's be friends^^

Hahaha

Akhir kata,

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
